


K'oyacyi Jettii

by alexmurray



Series: Jetti'mando [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jedi, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmurray/pseuds/alexmurray
Summary: At death's edge, Obi-Wan returns to the temple with knowledge of the clones chips and Darth Sidious' identity.





	K'oyacyi Jettii

Unidentified aircraft, please identify yourself.”

“This is Commander Cody of the 212th requesting immediate landing access at the Jedi Temple. We need a medical team on standby.”

“I will patch you through, Commander.”

Cody waiting anxiously for the call to be patched through the temple as he piloted the craft through the atmosphere. Ten minutes to arrival. Hopefully they were fast enough.

“Commander Cody, this Temple Flight Control. Please state your authorization codes.”

“Alpha-nine-seven-echo-three-gamma. Requesting immediate landing access, full medical team on standby. Prepare for a level one trauma.”

“Access granted, head to landing bay 5, pad 1. Temple Flight out.”

Cody sighed in relief, directing the stolen separatist craft to the designated landing pad. It was the one closest to the infirmary, and always had medical staff at hand. Unfortunately, he had landed there with his General more times that he would like. But this time was by far the worst.

“Helix! We’re landing in five. Med team should be on standby.”

The shuttle landed with a thump, and Cody immediately opened the cargo door, letting the medical team on board.

 

“Status!” Healer Ar’teo asked as he boarded the craft. There were only four troopers aboard, all looking worse for the wear, but it was Master Kenobi, laying unconscious on a stretcher who was the worst. He was balanced on his side, a breathing tube coming out of his mouth, hooked up to a life support system. His entire torso was swathed in bacta and support bandages, he was far too pale for Ar’teo’s liking. One of the troopers was changing an IV bag, while another- seemingly the medic- had begun moving wires and support systems to prepare Kenobi for transfer.

“Lightsaber to the lower back. Immediate cauterization, so no risk of bleeding out, but he went into shock almost immediately,” the medic began explaining. “Bagged in the field and intubated once we had the craft. BP and pulse far too low, but steady. Almost no pulse in lower extremities.”

“Damage?” Ar’teo asked as his team arrived with a stretcher. Someone had even brought a mobile life support system.

“Extensive. Kriff, without the bandages you can see his organs. The muscles and blood vessels in his back were clearly severed. Same with the spine. Didn’t have the equipment to test organ function, but on top of the traumatic injury, he was held for two weeks. Malnourishment, dehydration, and torture likely.”

“Kriff,” Ar’teo agreed as the team transferred Kenobi onto the stretched. “You are with us,” he told the medic. “The rest of you should get checked out as well.”

“Yes sir,” the medic responded, following him out of the craft.

 

It was a miracle Kenobi was alive at this point, Healer Ar’teo concluded. Not that they were sure he would ever wake, but still. Working with Healer Che, he had reconstructed the damaged organs, and reconnected the broken blood vessels. But Kenobi was still out, machines maintaining his pulse and breathing for him. He was alive, but too weak to do anything more at this point. Hopefully within the next week they would be able to replace the destroyed vertebrae, and begin closing the wound itself, which wrapped nearly around both hips and was deep enough to see the destroyed spinal column. Currently all they could do was cover the wound and keep Kenobi in a clean room.

“How is he?” Healer Che asked, joining him at the window to Kenobi’s room.

“Alive. His vitals are weak, but stable, and he still hasn’t shown any sign of consciousness.”

“Probably for the better.” Ar’teo nodded. “It is a miracle his survived to even make it to the temple.”

“The 212th, Kenobi in particular, are known for doing the impossible. I would not be surprised if his men kept him alive with stubbornness alone.”

“Nor would I,” Healer Che admitted. Healer Che sighed. “I just hope he is strong enough to survive this.”  
Ar’teo nodded. No matter what they did, Master Kenobi would never walk again. There was a fair chance the wound would never quite heal, leaving the powerful Master temple, if not bed bound, for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

It was twelve days before Kenobi healed enough to emerge from his coma. Even then, all he did was help cough up the breathing tube before falling back into unconsciousness. It took another day for him to even open his eyes.

“Obi-Wan,” Ar’teo asked. “Obi-Wan, can you hear me?”

Obi-Wan didn’t responded verbally, but his eyes drifted towards Ar’teo’s and he sent a tendril of pain through the force.

“Do you need more pain medication? Blink once for yes, twice for no.”

Obi-Wan blinked twice. He tried to say something, but the word was too quiet for Ar’teo to hear.

“Here,” Ar’teo said, grabbing a cup of water with a straw. “Small sips. You have been out for almost two weeks.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes panicked as Ar’teo brought the straw up to his mouth. He took a small sip, the water soothing his throat. After a few more, he spoke again, softly, but this time audibly. “Cody?”

“Cody is your commander, right?” Obi-Wan nodded weakly. “I will have someone find him. But you need to rest. You are still very weak. And I can tell you are hurting. Let me give you something for the pain.”

“Hate drugs,” Obi-Wan muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

“Oh, we are aware how much you hate drugs and infirmary beds,” Ar’teo laughed. “But until you can stay awake longer than five minutes, I am afraid you are at our mercy.” Ar’teo slowly injected another dose of drugs as Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep.

 

“The 212th is clear, don’t worry General,” Cody said sitting down next to his injured General. He looked more alive, and was awake, but there were still too many bandages and wires for Cody to feel entirely comfortable.

“Good,” Obi-Wan murmured, his hand weakly grabbing Cody’s. “You are men, not machines,” he said.

“I know, you have never considered us anything else. I’ve begun sending word to other trusted commanders. Rex is as well.”

“How long?”

“At least a week before enough are free. You know who he is, right?” Obi-Wan nodded weakly. “Good. Then once enough are free and you are a little better off, you can tell the council. Now, how do you feel?”

“Like poodoo. Fuzzy.”

“Yah, they have you on a lot of drugs.” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but Cody cut him off. “I know you don’t like them, but you need them. You scared us. You scared the kriffing hells out of me Obi,” he added quietly.

“Legs gone,” Obi-Wan added, despair floating through the force.

“I know,” Cody replied. “Kriff, I thought he had succeeded in cutting you in half. I mean, we could see you spine.”

“Lack of.”

Cody smiled slightly. “Yah, lack of spine. You might not be able to walk anymore, but you are still alive. And you will always be our General. Okay?”

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes drifting shut.

“Go to sleep General. Get better.”

* * *

 

Fifteen days after getting back to the temple, the healers determined Obi-Wan was well enough to try sitting up. He was still hooked up to nearly a dozen lines and monitors, and his back was wrapped in several layers of bandages and secured in a brace, but it was still progress.

“Okay Obi-Wan,” Healer Che stated. “I am going to slowly raise the bed into a sitting position. I am sure you want to rush this, but we need to take it slow. Let me know if you start feeling faint or dizzy.”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan responded. He did want to get out of the bed, or at least sit up, but even he could tell he was in no shape to rush things. The brace prevented him from using any of his torso muscles, or even bending it, and he couldn’t feel or move anything below it. As for his arms, even holding a cup was pushing his capabilities. The healers would get their wish of him staying in bed, if only because he could do nothing about it.

Healer Che slowly began raising the bed, until she hit about thirty degrees and an alarm went off. “Obi-Wan, you blood pressure just dropped, how do you feel?”

“Bit dizzy,” he replied, “But okay.”

“Then we will stay here for a little bit. I will send someone in with some food if you feel up to it.”  
Obi-Wan smiled, he had yet to eat anything solid or drink anything besides water since waiting, and food sounded great, even if he was sure it would be little more than broth. “Tea?”

“I can maybe arrange for some herbal tea. Remember to call someone if you feel dizzy or your vision begins to darken. And tell us if the pain worsens. We need to take this slow.”

“Yes Master,” Obi-Wan agreed, pulling his best innocent smile.

“That will not work on me!” she admonished, leaving the room.

A few minutes later a padawan entered the room, pushing a tray with a bowl and a small cup. “Hello Master Kenobi. I have lunch if you feel up to it.”

Obi-Wan smiled gently. “Lunch would be wonderful. Is that a cup of tea I see?”

“It is, but Master Che says you have to have at least half the soup first. It is vegetable today. Do you need any help?” the padawan asked, as she placed the bowl and cup on a small lap table.

“I believe we are about to find out,” Obi-Wan admitted, his arm shaking as he reached for the bowl. Luckily the broth was only warm and while a spoon had been provided, the bowl was also designed to drink from. Decided a spoon would not end will with his limbs trembling this much, he held the bowl with both hands and lifted it. The shaking increased, and before he could spill or ask for help, the padawan deftly slid her hand under the bowl and helped Obi-Wan guide it.

“I am Padawan Nituk,” she began, “and my Master is Master Delot’ni. He speaks fondly of you.”

“Master Delot’ni is an excellent jedi,” Obi-Wan responded, as Padawan Nituk held the bowl. “Although I believe he speaks fondly of me because he won an excellent bottle of brandy off me last month.”

The padawan laughed slightly as she helped Obi-Wan take a few more sips. “That may be. We are back in the temple this week for a resupply and to let his broken leg properly heal. I think he was more excited to see that brandy than he was to see his bed.”

“It is Corellian Brandy, and very hard to find these days. A friend of mine gifted me a case and I dare say I can hardly blame Master Delot’ni for being more excited about it that his bed,” Obi-Wan responded, waving the rest of the soup away. “Tea?”

“Of course Master,” Padawan Nituk said, handing Obi-Wan the mug.  
It was only warm, but was still the best thing he had tasted in weeks. The light blend of herbs was sweetened with what he thought was a fair bit of honey, likely in Healer Che’s efforts to get more in his system. He sipped blissfully for a few minutes before the mug was empty, and he felt his eyes struggling to stay open. He blinked weakly as he felt the mug being removed from his hands.

“Sleep well, Master,” Padawan Nituk spoke softly as Obi-Wan succumbed to sleep once again.

* * *

 

The next time Obi-Wan woke it was to mental anguish in the force and panic in the infirmary. Snapping awake, Obi-Wan felt light after light disappear into the force as darkness took hold. The Jedi, he realized. The chips must have been activated. Just as he was about to call out, Healer Che raced into his room with a hoverchair.

“The temple is being invaded. You are the only Council member in residence.” She stated as she quickly began to unplug the wires and detach the tubes still tying Obi-Wan to the bed.  
Obi-Wan nodded. “Protocol three,” he stated. “Take the lower tunnels. The 212th should have a cruiser parked there.”

“The clones are the ones attacking,” she replied worriedly, injected Obi-Wan with something.

“They are being controlled. The 212th is free. All the clones who can be trusted will have a red cross on their shoulder pads. I am sure,” he reassured her.

“This is going to hurt. Try not to pass out,” she stated as she scooped him up carefully, seating him in the hoverchair. Obi-Wan held back a scream as his back felt like it was on fire and his vision darkened. “I will organize the evacuation. Knight Delot’ni will take you to the council chambers.”

Obi-Wan simply nodded, unable to do more through the pain and dizziness as they entered the hallway.

“Is he in any shape to be up?” Knight Delot’ni asked looking at the pale and shaking Obi-Wan, who was only remaining upright thanks to Healer Che’s arm.

“No. But he is the only one who can send the signal. And maybe lock down the temple.”

“Master Kenobi, are you with me?” Knight Delot’ni asked, kneeling down and grabbing Obi-Wan’s hand. Instantly pain leaked through the connection, and he began siphoning the pain out of Kenobi. After a minute, Kenobi’s eyes opened.

“I am here. We need to move fast.”

“We will,” Knight Delot’ni agreed, reaching a tendril out to bond to Obi-Wan. “Let me take some of the pain.

Healer Che says she cannot give you any more drugs and we need you aware enough to send the signal.” Obi-Wan nodded, and he felt Obi-Wan’s presence join his, weak as it was. Siphoning as much pain as he could and releasing it into the force, he turned his lightsaber on, holding it in a defensive position and began pushing Obi-Wan out of the healer’s wing.

Luckily, the way to the council chambers was free of troopers, the only movement was the occasional group of padawans and initiates making their way to the basement tunnels. Knight Delot’ni hoped the troopers did not know of the tunnels and the younglings would make it to safety.

They arrived safely at the chambers, and Obi-Wan immediately pulled up a monitor, and began typing in codes. “I have set the emergency signal telling all to go to ground. We cannot risk sending a rendezvous location through the net.”

Knight Delot’ni nodded. “Agreed. Someone must have let the troopers into the temple. Can you lock the temple down?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “It will take some time as I will have to use some back doors. There should never be only one councilor in the temple.”

Delot’ni nodded gravely, his lightsaber still ignited in hand. “I will stand guard.”

Obi-Wan had been working for almost two minutes when the doors swung open and a group of nearly ten initiates ran in. “The clones are closing in,” the eldest gasped, entering the room. “There is a Jedi with them.”

“With them?” Delot’ni asked. “Could you tell who?”

The initiate shook his head. “He was tall and wearing dark robes. His lightsaber is blue. His eyes though, they were yellow.”

“A sith,’ Obi-Wan muttered. “Sidious has taken a new apprentice.”

“I will hold them off. Lock down the temple as fast as possible,” Knight Delot’ni stated, stepping into the hallway.

Silence reigned in the room until finally the lockdown sequence initiated, doors slamming shut around the temple, and blast windows shut. In the hall, sounds of blaster fire drew nearer and the initiates looked at Obi-Wan in fear.

“Out the back,” he said, hitting a button and opening a door in the corner of the chamber. “The hallway will take you to the evacuation point,” he said before crying out in pain. He felt Knight Delot’ni’s life force flicker and vanish, before all the pain his fellow Jedi was siphoning off returned in force. “Run!” he cried out as he pushed the last initiate into the doorway and shutting it before the council doors were blasted open.

 

Initiate Alcyon had made it about fifty meters down the passageway before the force cried out to him, causing him to fall to his knees. He knelt there gasping for breath as images flashed in front of him. The scary yellow-eyed Jedi stood before him, dropping his hood to reveal his face. “Master Kenobi, you don’t look so well,” the tall man spat.

“Anakin, what have you done,” he felt himself saying as the tall man raised his lightsaber and ignited it.

“You don’t even have the strength to hold a lightsaber, how pathetic,” the man spat, peering down at him.

“I guess that makes this even easier,” he said, smirking as he shut of his lightsaber and raised an open hand.

Hal saw light appear in the hand, then felt it strike him, his chest on fire. Pain swelled up in the force, surrounding him, until all the sudden he was back in his own body.

“Initiate Alcyon!” the oldest initiate said in concern. “Are you okay? We need to go!”

“Master Kenobi,” Hal muttered.

“He is gone,” the older boy replied sadly. “We must go.”

Hal nodded sadly and stood. “Save him,” he heard someone whisper. He looked around, but saw nobody speaking. “You can save him,” he heard again, and suddenly he found himself walking back towards the door.

“Initiate Alcyon!” the older boy called, but Hal ignored him, walking towards the door. He opened it, and the room was empty, save the body of Master Kenobi, laying on the floor. Slowly he walked over. He wasn’t breathing, but something urged Hal forward until he was able to touch the older Jedi. Carefully, he laid his hand on the man’s chest, only to suddenly feel the force swirl out of his body and around the two. He gasped in shock as he felt a bond snap to life between them, and Master Kenobi take a breath again.

“Oh,” he muttered. Master Kenobi was alive, but what now? Concentrating hard, he lift a hand, and slowly levitated the man off the ground and made his way back to the door.

“Is he alive?” the older initiate asked in shock as Hal reappeared. Hal nodded. “Let me,” the boy stated, carefully positioning his arms under Master Kenobi’s body.

Exhausted, Hal only nodded, lowering the Jedi into the other boy’s arms. “We should go,” he managed to say, and the others nodded, taking off down the hall.

* * *

 

The evacuation area was chaos. Cody and his men held the line as the oldest of the padawans and initiates left in temple ushered everyone onto the LAATIs. The rest of the Jedi, few masters and knights that there were in temple, were positioned at the entryways, deflecting blaster fire in the face of overwhelming odds. In the face of his brothers. Cody pushed that thought down. They had freed as many as they could, but that was neither here nor there. The younglings needed to get away, and he and his men where there only chance.

“Help!” Cody heard a young voice cry out as a group of younglings appeared from a previously invisible passage. “We need help!”

Cody turned and swore. The eldest of the group, no more than ten standard, was cradling General Kenobi in his arms, the man pale and still. “Helix!” he cried as he ran over, scooping his unconscious jedi from the younglings arms. “Get on the ship!” he ordered as the child simply nodded, leading the group to the craft.

Cody moved too, Jedi in hand, Helix meeting him halfway.

“Get him on board. Vos says he thinks they were the last of the younglings, he doesn’t feel any more,” Helix commanded, pulling out medical supplies as he moved alongside Cody.

“Sound the retreat,” Cody told Rex as he boarded the LAATI. “It won’t be long before they realize our ships are not on their side. We need to be clear of Coruscant airspace.”

“Got it!” Rex replied, corralling the last of the Jedi as the free clones slowly backed towards the landing craft.

“Clear out!” Cody told the pilot, and the LAATI shuddered underneath him. “How is he?” he asked Helix, voice quiet.

“Alive. More than that I don’t know. Two of the healers made it out. We need to get him to them.”  
Cody nodded, silently praying for his Jedi.


End file.
